Vampire&Dragon 2
by Dragonwarriorgirl
Summary: Sandy and Sugar We 're back again new enemy awesome!


Vampire & Dragon II Demons the time Darkness

Chapter 1

Elder Earl find Sandy Dragon strong up good new, vanish never knew happen her, just story begun again evil enemy cell Demons time darkness the earth, but stop Vampire and Dragon work together stop evil come way, but Sugar die final battle. Sugar come back, but little old Vampire strong before can wait happen, just Sandy different person action watch out. Now ready is coming your time future beginning...

Four Years Old Past...

Sandy ride motorcycle Honda WZ9000 black hot bike times. She new friends Alex Ranger bad record thieves nick is under Trap, Red Lighting girl help hand fight battle nick kill taste, Jocelyn Cass hard and fast Gunn blast, just crazy person nick watch your back! Sandy very happy new friends find, but miss sugar so much close friend together forever, just is end lot time go is history hero stuff is over thanks God.

Demon the Time Darkness Rise Up

Now is time being woke up evil destroy the world sick human death... MUHAHAA!

Elder Earl Wake up fear his body

Earl fear comes true time darkness come suck life us. Sugar now needs you back! Kara said what wrong? What moon is red now not understand... Earl said Kara need find Sandy the transformer Dragon find out she is hero around fight, just go, go!

Sandy is walking going store stuff need

Sandy is walking feel darkness power pass way, just not again enemy earth, what be? Well hope not battle is monsters. Sandy inside store buy snack three friends need quest going, just saw the Kara walking looks for me. Kara saw her said helping come back, because real evil time darkness the moon red now. What! Who possible great evil coming kill human history, just okay come, but not talks old elder Earl. Huh? What wrong with him, understand tell later cocoa ready ride. Hey not cell cocoa!

Sandy return group...

Sandy I'm back never tell buys is weird said it. Remember two girl 4 years Vampire & Dragon. Yeah what happen is hear Dragon vanish other partner die save other friend. What about it? I'm Dragon! What! Jocelyn said wish demon puppy dog get is losing! MUHAHAA! Think fight back your dream... Sandy said fight me. Demon shadow windy death! AGHHH! Sandy! You're crazy get kill! AGHH! Sandy slow transformer blood change big some way. She is right, just how? Dragon said now flame ball! Demon fire up, just no monster here we wrong about it. Oh yeah feel good, but true person. Jocelyn said that amazing, but why that later. Sandy said not like is am, just wrong about that waiting person like you. Destiny finds us, just awesome Sandy. Sandy did feel that know friends. Beat together enemy come way. Wahoo fun kick butt enemy!

Demon understanding destroys that monster...

Demon said what world is monster Dragon the possible destroy the world, but kill her, just plan human history. MUHAHA!

Sandy next attack come State Mexico

Sandy part go Mexico see new down here. Red said sure let go think Jocelyn? Good way USA waits... Sugar soon wake up light sunrise transformer more powerful fast and dangerous need give Dragon fast powerful attack she have in heart. Alex why leave people care about you! I don't think like that, just hard think way is did. Earl want help me, but punch way is forgive myself done is done. Earl yes okay Sandy understand not save Sugar life, but time die, just come back for you need her so much. Earl said again time darkness Earthquake and twice death people. Demon king wake up destiny boom is world half, but mean stop them is chose heart change faith through you. Please strong and believe whatever be and have end believe Jesus Christ help you now. Time is lot end over life chose fight back or give up... People faith people powerful Vampire and Dragon hope understand. Mexico people save us? Sandy says do best can, just prayer us strong fight them. AGHHH! People yell fear out them. Sandy running fool trap her, just stop is madness now! Ha-ha! Now end you Demon destroy world is done, but better around kick butt! Not fear you Demon dumb pig! Demon name Gum death crash skull. Come on! AGHHH! Dragon transformer, but demon attack first. AGHHH! Sugar needs you!

Sugar wake up shine light...

Sugar there for my friend, just powerful through you! Sandy true powerful up sky, just Sandy feel double strong and fast heart, just dangerous! Sandy is transformer fast before armor body around new attack strong before. Dragon name is Spice. Spice said now fight me and partner Vampire name blood. Blood said hurt my friend and partner so kill back Demon freaky! MUHAHAA! Be fear two weird people powerful transformers way. Not alone fighting just had us! Blood said claw ghost! Spice said double x flame! AGHHH! Who defeated me! Oh yeah old times. Earl said welcome back and new friends. Sugar said well is back and Sandy miss so much. Sandy said oh yeah lose you my friend still? Yes crazy goose. LOL!

Demon King upset...

Demon said time other Vampire and Dragon is work together fights evil way them defeated master Lord of the Darkness. Now rise million soldiers destroy human history. MUHAHAA!

People need wake up new evil come way...

Sugar said hey people need understand evil way, just wake up people. Person work army said nice war is Demon monster destroy us need fight back. Sandy said we tell the true. Person said want talk you alone. Who talk too? You re Vampire. What Vampire? She dies. Yes come back strong before. Jocelyn said not like is... Red said people never understanding monster destroy human history. Alex said yup said that again. Earl asking people need what new real today. Kara said yeah weird people need hope war. Person said name Jake help out, because leader army soldiers do own Miss Vampire. Thanks.

Army the people ready war VS Monster...

Demon said now attack enemy human. Sandy said them come now! AGHHH! Transformer Dragon name Spice come X flame! Sugar yelling too Transformer Vampire name Blood claw blade ghost blast! Army soldiers attack gun and weapon shoot down. Mexico City helps out attack enemy.

Chapter 2:

The bigger war later 12 hours, just Sugar and Sandy fighting spirit stop evil force...

New Plan...

Army Leader said we go other place back here. Sandy said so back attack stop mule monster both rock. Sugar said new words out your mouth. Sugar sure we doing it. Sandy said Sugar can't love words time. Sugar said Sandy like bubble butt times! Hey! Ha-ha! How pass the hot lava high. Let going here... Good luck hopes God protection you quest. Thank you is good faith.

Demon King come hero your doom

Demon new plan said pass, but hard time and pain soul. I see strong team remember past Sandy Dragon return. MUHAHAA!

Rock the Hot Lava is passing...

Sandy said what doing here guys? Red said please want come, just people need you help there. Sugar said she right we destiny stop evil way. Red and Jocelyn and Alex going back help people monster crash on. Sandy and Sugar going pass rock hot lava is hope end great evil come way. Sugar said new friends trap them. Sandy say them rock, but had is much better is you. Sugar little tear eyes said grow up long better friend. Sandy yeah nice not time impression. Sandy hears that quake is monster demon attack. Sees not is alone going pass way. Sugar transformer Vampire name Blood said go Sandy meeting here Hot Lava! Sandy start running way place need go, just heart shock pain. What wrong me now? Sandy crash down is closer Hot Lava. Sugar feels her flood down, just what do now.

Demon King change way Sandy darkness side

Demon said Sandy needs you become powerful darkness monster are you. Sandy said never going back darkness side, just not hear you! I fight is right way! Don't care you said I control nasty mouth your! AGGHHH! Transformer Dragon name spice said get lose demon king hunter you and killer death soul way. Demon said not said me, because LORD mighty king heaven. LOL! Yeah right going again not good is darkness never learning, because God mercy and grace way is true light through us. Sugar looks them is said Sandy grow up great faith. Demon so piss off fire attack Sandy! AGGHHH! Have much hated you! Sugar yells NO Sandy! MUHAHAA! See like that dragon breathes death! Sandy shield windy is thinking stopping me powerful faith soul not fear dies like you! AGGHHH! Sandy ranger blast x boom way! What hell! Sandy said Sugar hears here, but never leave you alone is you part need together. Now understand friendship power.

Army Soldiers is horrible hits!

Army person said horrible hit attack, just hope Sugar and Sandy okay battle here. Jocelyn said not give up here them fight battle way do it destiny. God know maker for great battle going through. We not give up is fighting way understand...

Chapter 3

Sugar and Sandy found hot lava?

Sugar said learns some there. Sandy say oh yeah, but what be next? Sugar looks is flying hot way. Sandy said mmm... idea it, just let going. Sugar not is going back. Sandy transformer dragon is spice. Sugar right does some too. Vampire is name blood. Spice flying and Sugar top dragon pass lava through home Demon King, just three pass carefully chose. Sandy worries, because sees lava top... AGGHHH! Sugar said Sandy you okay friend? Sandy floods hard no idea crash mountain down. Sugar blood face lava monster cell death Demon lava crash. Sugar quit wait Sandy wake up help out or bad happen her...

Blood Vampire VS Death Demon Lava

Sugar start attack viper claw! Death Demon Lava blast hot lava! Sugar got hit hard! Sugar said Sandy please I need you! You hear me! Sandy slower wake up hit start run other monster out rock. Oh no! AGHHH! I am Demon Rock!

Blood Vampire VS Death Demon Lava Spice Dragon VS Demon Rock

Sugar sees not she come fight alone is one. Sugar comes fight lava ass pot! Sandy said right to fight! Demon Rock blade rock laser! Sandy jump way blast heart flame! Demon rock right Sandy down power catches good body not move long. Spice is trap monster trick said what do now! Sugar said whole shock blood blast! Death Demon Lava shock blast lava! Sugar traps bubble never out it. Sandy feel pain vampire friend. Angry very hot now summon fury ball boom! Demon Rock not strong boom up sand track. Sandy feel power never had is summon out her! Transformer high part 2 dragon change name is Shadow Flame. AGGHHH! Sugar waits Sandy watch out. Huh? Shadow Flame out save Sugar attack torn flame shock! Death Demon Lava fear transformer more dangerous. Sugar wow Sandy that you? Yes I defeated together! Sugar fear laser tank! Sandy tank shadow flame! Fast attack monster lava is destroying!

Defeated Death Demon Lava and Demon Rock

Sugar and Sandy transformer back human. Sugar that do those? Sandy said understand what you are shine power through me feel pain trap angry set it boom up become Shadow Flame. Sugar so awesome!

Next is Three pass...

Sugar and Sandy are walking learn something care together and hope stops is madness enemy. Oh great is bad Sugar. Looks around right three pass help out inside heart feel evil way. Sandy said sugar transformer part 2 too! So happy for you! Blood transformer part 2 vampire cell is Cone Claw. Sugar new power way goes. Sugar said the left! Sandy said not need yell. Oh sorry feel do it. Sandy circle eyes are weird. Hey sees that Dragon bubble butt! Ha-ha.

Death Hill Darkness time on evilness...

Sugar feel darkness strong is time, just no worry here Demon King not stops us. Sugar said feel strong, but easy Sandy fear lose you... Sandy said hope not you save battle on. Watch out demon shark on black looks dangerous. We transformer now! Shadow Flame and Cone Claw. Cone Claw way metal blast! Shadow Flame lava fury! Demon Shark down and come attack water line! AAGGHH! That hurt not end is Flame way blast! Demon Shark is down burn fish food. LOL! Good work!

Chapter 4

Demon King passes Death Hill...

Sandy said here now is Demon King Pass death Hill, just fear time of darkness top high strong is watch back there. Sugar said yeah is darkness grow size now stops them not destroy the earth. Look is come forward Demon Spider Wed fast attack now wed death! Cone Claw windy boom! Shadow Flame darkness blast! Demon Spider wed jump top is viper claw! Sugar shield is cloud. Demon Spider looks around Sandy vanish gun flame! Crash spider is like bug. Ha who bad crash bug time! LOL!

Demon Castle...

Wow that castle said Sandy. Sugar said carefully here understands enemy weak spot. Demon King said think easy pass my castle smart are. No worry best monster crash right and left. MUHAHAA! Sandy said no worry not laughing so long sure it. Watch out Sandy! What hell you? Cone master demon is Drayon. Oh no! That not good.

Sugar and Sandy VS Demon Master Drayon

Sandy wow is high powerful monster watch quick us. Need tell is about it. Demon Master Drayon attack whole freeze! Shadow Flame ball blast! Hard block him attack, just jump in viper cute! Catch her! Sandy very upset attack Flame Shadow! AGHHH! Hard hit! Sugar twice shock whole! Demon Master is Drayon done hit crash down. He defeated weak them down, just Sugar heal power two us. Demon King Upset can't believe sees is eyes fear up.

Final Battle...

Demon King saw them face battle, but said why join me easy job for it. Sugar said no way, because people believe us never gives them. People are? Think care about you just user you liar. Ha-ha. Why believe stupid people nothing understand us way life destiny your end. Sandy you nothing love and peace heart never you understand that! Whatever those save you for it. No worry stops you fear us, because defeated best monster. Shut up need not best monster defeated you rat! The Ending is rat! Come on freaky!

Sandy and Sugar VS Demon King Final

Shadow Flame said come on attack flame circle fury! Demon King attack nightmare time! What is that! Can't is see him. AGHHHH! Sandy is down. Demon King said what point fight me defeated end. Is not over is fat lady sing. Whatever! Cone Claw twice flood laser! AGHHH! What! Oh think strong person dream rat! Sandy dragon kick got shock here. Sugar flame viper blast! What hell that! Demon King surprises attack! Sandy said understand you flame through me, just punch high together attack! Demon King sees not well. Sandy and Sugar shine light fury blast hell! AGHHH! NOOOO! Demon King Break piece defeated hard quick. Wahoo!

Defeated Demon King...

Sandy is wrong castle crash down can't leave trap here. Sugar what next! Earl said need hand come for you! Air Plane done here. We vacation now. LOL!

Save Earth the people so happy...

Army person said very happy stops evilness Demon King plan. No problem doing be can. LOL!

Get message together see happen next enemy way face together kick it up!

Credits:  
Good Characters:

Sandy Dragon different names: Spice and Shadow Flame Sugar Vampire different names:  
Blood and Cone Claw Elder Earl Alex Ranger Red Lighting Jocelyn Cass Kara Jake Army Person

Evil Characters:

Demon shadow Demon Gum death Demon Monster Death Demon Lava Demon Rock Demon Shark Demon Spider Wed Demon Master Drayon Demon King

Hope like my story, just best one!

See Later...  



End file.
